


POI短篇集

by masayosi661



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masayosi661/pseuds/masayosi661
Summary: 彙整POI一二季時寫的幾則短篇。





	1. 五次Reese向Finch道晚安，一次Finch有回答他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 文內時間點都在S1E11以前。

　　躺在寬敞到甚至足以讓身材高大的籃球員翻滾兩三圈還綽綽有餘又質料頂級的床舖上，結束了一整天『重度勞動』的前特工嘆了口滿足的氣。

　　──所以說，有一個事實上可以說預算無上限的大方老闆還是很不賴的。

　　「Finch，這間總統套房的床真是很完美，你該試試的，對你的背應該有好處。」

　　「謝謝你的關心Mr. Reese，我的床很好。然後我不會回答你我使用哪個品牌。」

　　翻個身把臉蹭進鬆軟的枕頭裡，男人悶聲笑了起來：「別緊張，我什麼都還沒問呢Finch。」

　　「……」

　　感受靈巧流暢的鍵盤音在沉默中透過耳機敲上鼓膜，閉上雙眼，Reese語調輕柔到幾乎有那麼點含糊地開了口：

　　「那麼，晚安了，Finch。」

　　毫無疑問，他有個出手闊綽非常慷慨的老闆。

　　傾聽鍵盤輸入聲在一瞬的停滯後伴隨持續的沉默再度恢復原本的節奏，於數秒內迅速進入睡眠狀態之前，毫不意外今晚還是沒得到回應的Reese在心底嘟囔。

　　──不過，他的老闆其實也非常吝嗇。

 

02

 

　　「Finch，你在嗎？」

　　「……是的。順帶一提Mr. Reese，現在是半夜三點。我相信任何一個一晚上就把一打以上的壯漢送進醫院還追目標追過五個街區的人現在都應該在休息才符合常理。」

　　「腎上腺素，你知道的，我大概還得清醒個三分鐘。」

　　「……」

　　「別擔心，我還是會準時帶早餐去給你的，Finch。」

　　「我是吃過那間店的班尼迪克蛋很多次，但並沒有像你所想的那麼喜歡，Mr. Reese。」

　　「是嗎，不過我倒是很喜歡，不知道有沒有你想的那麼喜歡就是了。話說回來，你這時間總是醒著嗎？」

　　「……三分鐘。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「三分鐘了，Mr. Reese。」

　　「Sorry，沒想到這還是有計時的，我以為網內通話免費呢。」

　　「……」

　　「晚安，Finch。」

　　「……」（bi）

 

03

 

　　（鍵盤打字聲）

　　「Finch，熬夜有礙健康。雖然我知道你今天賺了非常大一票，不過，金錢買不到健康，你知道吧。」

　　（停頓，繼續打字聲）

　　「話說回來，你究竟賺了多少？」

　　「就如我對Mr. Keller所說的，我這輩子都不需要再投資另一間公司了。」

　　把手枕在腦後，前特工輕輕吹了聲口哨。

　　「那麼我會期待員工福利的改進的。還有，記得做點運動。晚安。」

　　「……」（bi）

 

04

 

　　「Mr. Reese，你要知道，並不是你不說話我就不知道你還在線上。」

　　「我只是很好奇。」

　　慢條斯理的答著，然後傾聽耳機彼端的男人不變的沉默，Reese愉快地抱著枕頭笑了。  
　　  
　　「你確定你真的不對我說聲晚安嗎？Harold？」

　　「……」（bi）

 

05

 

　　「但是，相信我，你並不真的想拋棄他人而活。」

　　聽見自己的嗓音在語尾透出極細微且難以被查覺的震顫後，意識瞬間從幽暗中被推回亮處。驟然睜開雙眼，沒有預期中的模糊，房內光線昏暗但景物清晰。

　　扶了扶根本沒摘下過的眼鏡，Finch在那張被挪到床邊的沙發上坐直了上半身。下一秒，後背傳來的感受讓他幾乎把臉皺成一團。當然了，即使這是五星級旅館的沙發，在上頭打盹對受過傷的脊椎也是沒好處的，用不著醫生說甚至連google都不必，這是常識。

　　──不過已經發生的事也沒辦法挽回，何況我也沒打算做別的選擇。

　　在心底默默頂回大腦中的常識對自己的說教，緩緩做過幾輪深呼吸，Finch把從疼痛手裡掙回來的注意力放到了眼前的床上。

　　高級寢具隨被蓋在底下的男人的呼吸輕微但規律地起伏著，仰躺在枕頭上的臉龐在床頭燈映照下顯出疲憊蒼白，床邊點滴架上接到他手上的點滴還剩下大半，下次更換還是好一陣子之後的事。

　　按上脈搏、確認體溫，得到生命跡象安定的結論。

　　Dr. Madani確實是納傑夫最優秀的外科醫生，但很顯然地，執刀醫師以外的，包含病床在內的其他任何專業醫療照顧是奢求，不過他敢肯定前特工不會計較那些待遇被換成旅館套房附送幾袋點滴，畢竟他捱過許多比這糟糕太多的狀況。

　　抬起貼在對方頸動脈上方的手指，掖掖其實也沒亂過的被，就在Finch準備撤回手的那刻，近幾個月內最熟悉的聲音在寂靜房內響起。

　　「嗯，看樣子這裡不是醫院。不過好聞多了，床也很舒服，我喜歡。」

　　男人清醒的灰藍色眼睛直盯著他，英俊臉上捎帶慵懶笑容，活像才剛睡醒而已。如果手上沒打點滴的話倒是很有說服力。

　　「……你醒的比預期中的快，Mr. Reese。照Dr. Madani的說法，麻醉應該會持續到天亮。」

　　「唔，我其實也想多歇會的，但你把手掐到我脖子上了。」

　　望著對方收回自己膝上的雙手，Reese露出一副大學生在週末早晨被鬧鐘吵醒的委屈模樣。

　　「我剛才是在量你的脈搏。」

　　「我知道，所以我沒有亂動啊。」

　　「……」

　　盯著面前那無辜到不能再無辜的表情一秒之後，Finch決定起身為自己弄杯茶喝。

　　拆開茶包丟進杯內，隨後按下水壺出水鍵，熱水隨即灌滿茶杯溢得滿室茶香，身後原本安靜到讓人以為他又睡著了的男人突然再次開口。

　　「Finch。」

　　轉身一看，Reese身體依舊平躺在床上，只是與剛才面朝上仰躺不同，他側過臉動也不動地直視著Finch的方向，像是欲言又止也像是無言以對，面色一時之間複雜難辨。

　　「到下次測你的脈搏跟體溫之前還有些時間，我建議你再睡一下。」

　　「……那一定很困難。」

　　「Mr. Reese？」

　　沐浴在床頭燈的昏黃光線下，Reese神態安詳，目光柔和地望著那個深更半夜裡還繫著領帶在泡茶的小個子男人。

　　「要再找到一個像我這麼任勞任怨的員工一定很不容易。」

　　定定瞧了他片刻，Finch再度轉身背對他，從杯子裡搭救出有些泡過頭的茶包。

　　「是不容易，但也沒有你想的那麼困難，Mr. Reese。而且我必須說，你對任勞任怨這個詞彙的定義可能有些誤解。」

　　「那只是個形容詞Finch，你可以換成任何你想用的。」

　　端茶微跛著走回沙發邊，朝床上那位正滿不在乎地笑了笑的員工使個『雖然我有一打以上更恰當的形容詞可以提供給你不過我看還是省省吧』的眼色，Finch小心地坐下來，啜了一口熱茶。

　　因茶湯過澀的口感皺皺眉，Finch抬起頭對上Reese不屈不撓的眼神。

　　「我相信你應該早就已經過了需要聽搖籃曲或床邊故事才能入睡的年紀了，Mr. Reese。」

　　「Harold。」

　　聽著Reese柔軟卻堅定的嗓音，Finch默默嘆了口氣。他當然沒有欠這個人任何回答，事實上應該是這個人欠了他一條命，儘管現在狀況看起來完全不是這麼回事。

　　「……不是容易或困難的問題，完全不是。那是個選擇、決定、抉擇──隨便你怎麼稱呼雖然嚴格說來意義都不相同。而人們在下這樣的判斷時並不總是只依循理智。然後如你所見，我畢竟只不過是個人類，John。」

　　看了眼Reese眸中搖曳的溫暖光芒，Finch低頭再喝了口茶。

　　「無論如何，謝謝你，Harold，還有晚安。」

　　捧著溫熱茶杯在掌間摩娑，Finch調高視線時正好趕上了Reese闔上雙眼的那瞬間。

 

　　他上一次在某個人床邊向對方道晚安是很久以前的事了，久到他應該記不清那是多久之前才對，但他其實記得清清楚楚。

　　『Harold叔叔，晚安。』

　　『晚安，Will。』

　　他甚至還記得男孩愛睏的聲音跟自己輕拍他頭時他柔軟的金髮留在掌心的觸感。但他卻再不能確定何時能再見到對方。

 

　　『晚安，Harold。別開太多夜車了。』

　　『是啊，你說的好像這些程式會自己寫完一樣。不過謝了，我會注意的。晚安，Nathan。』

　　──當然相較之下至少還有再見之日已是太過奢侈。

 

　　不動聲色收回思緒，頓了片刻，深深凝視男人平靜的睡臉，Finch輕聲答道：

　　「晚安……John。」


	2. The Little Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時間點在S1E17尾聲。

　　「Finch。」

　　就在Finch把睡著的Leila放進疊得比之前更高的圖書圍欄時，他聽見男人低沉的聲音自身後傳來。

　　為小小的女孩蓋好被，站起身，他走到尚未脫下大衣的Reese面前。不動聲色地上下打量著前特工，最後把視線停留在他血跡斑斑的襯衫袖口與血痕交錯的雙腕上，Finch開口說道：

　　「我想你該先去處理一下你的傷口，然後……」

　　一個結實的擁抱阻止了他把話說完。就在他愣神的幾秒內，前特工越收越緊的兩臂像是幾乎要把他嵌進懷裡，卻又不至於令他難以呼吸。鼻尖頂著Reese肩頭，Finch看不見對方的表情，只能嗅到他身上那混著戶外寒氣的淡淡汗水與硝煙味，還夾雜點血腥氣息。他們其實幾乎從不靠得如此近，記憶中像這樣的近距離碰觸只發生在Reese威嚇他跟Reese命在旦夕的時刻。儘管幸好此刻兩者皆非，卻反倒令人霎時間有些不知所措。

　　「……Mr. Reese？」

　　試探的呼喚沒有立刻獲得回答，取而代之的是Reese低下頭把臉埋在他頸側的動作，前特工規律的呼吸一次次拂過Finch脖子，帶來微癢觸感。

　　「……別動，請你暫時別動，Harold。」

　　Reese緊繃暗啞卻又柔軟而有些模糊的聲音讓Finch靜止了下來，事實上，Finch在心底瞬間思索了一會兒，領悟到自己其實一開始就壓根沒想過要掙扎。逡巡幾秒後，閉了閉眼再睜開，注視眼前那因為呼吸抵著對方肩頭而讓鏡片蒙上一片霧氣的模糊視野，Finch抬起他現在唯一能自由活動的手，一下下隔著大衣與西裝輕拍上Reese脅下，力道輕柔宛如安撫孩童。

　　圖書館內懸浮的塵埃映著室內微光在空中飄盪，時間彷彿靜止了片刻，直到響亮的哭聲驟然劃破靜謐。

　　「Leila在哭，John。我得去看看。」

　　加重手上力道推推對方堅實的胸膛示意，Finch語調平靜地做出結論。下一秒，Reese立刻鬆開手向後退了一大步，而後他舉起雙手朝著Finch──或說他身後那位在書堆中央放聲大哭的小淑女──做出投降姿勢。

　　「請自便，我也該去消耗一點我醫藥箱裡的庫存了。」

　　轉過身，正當他神色自若的打算穿過走廊，前往他的彈藥庫取用也塞在那裡的醫療裝備時，Finch叫住了他。

　　「Mr. Reese，」由於正抱起Leila輕聲哄著並忙於確認她是需要新尿布還是食物或有其他問題，Finch完全沒有看向他。「上好藥之後請帶著繃帶過來吧，我相信你受傷的位置由別人幫忙包紮會比較省事。」

　　「……OK。呃，謝了。」

　　愣了一下，目不轉睛地凝視男人確定Leila只是餓了之後在奶瓶與水壺邊忙碌的模樣，Reese在沒有任何人看見的這瞬間，露出一個或許能讓所見之人都打從心底溫暖起來的笑容。


	3. Let's Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 時間點在S1E18尾聲，兩人回到圖書館前。所以是的請不用懷疑，OOC又老梗，但實在忍不住想寫，所以就這樣了（掩面）

　　朝已經不知第幾次翻白眼的Fusco扯了個皮笑肉不笑的笑容，Reese抓著好說歹說才總算肯讓他硬套上西裝外套跟大衣的Finch下了車，於是理所當然的，小個子男人的衣著都離他平日一貫的整潔體面有段很遙遠的距離。

　　「晚安，Lionel。」

　　本來像是一瞬間要回他同樣招呼的警探瞥一眼Reese身邊那臉帶迷茫微笑的男人後，縮了縮他本就不怎麼明顯的脖子，把原本的台詞吞了回去。

　　「呃……話說回來，他剛才在路上拿著筆電一直問我要不要入侵五角大廈，還鍵盤打得飛快又笑得怪裡怪氣……我是說，他該不會真的隨便拿到台筆電就能駭進五角大廈吧？」

　　「……誰知道呢，我可沒辦法替他回答這個問題。」

　　敲敲車窗，對還欲言又止的Fusco隨意揮了揮手，Reese一把撈過Finch手臂，把他那個在路邊搖來晃去還喃喃自語的頂頭上司拉往他們的行進方向。

※

　　「Finch，不是那邊。」

　　已經放棄在心中默算Finch是第幾次甩開他，走到也許連他自己都不知道為何要走過去的方向，Reese伸手扶了扶額頭，感覺疲憊浮上心頭。

　　「卡夫卡！」

　　「啊？」

　　「審判。George Salter設計封面的美版精裝本，我今天在書店看到的，對了，就是那邊那間，書況還很好。我得去買起來。」

　　「Finch！這時間書店早關門了！」

　　看著Finch話才說完就衝了過去的那快到有點不可思議的跛行步伐，Reese嘆口氣，慢條斯理地跟上了小個子男人一溜煙消失在轉角後的身影。

　　拐過轉角，Reese看見Finch就坐在對街一間早已關門落鎖的書店門前，高檔的毛料長大衣的下襬就那樣順著他姿勢委屈的拖在地上。快步穿過馬路，Reese來到書店前方，屈身蹲在Finch面前，而他視線前方的男人則手肘靠在膝頭然後雙手托著下巴，滿臉失望。

　　「Finch，書店關門了，明天再來買吧。」

　　「我可以等。」

　　「Finch……」

　　「我可以等，我腳步不夠快，明天再來太晚了，但我可以在這裡等到明天頭一個進去。我很有耐力的。」

　　「……」

　　跟Finch執拗的眼神無言對望片刻，Reese發現自己還真不知道能說什麼來說服對方放棄。雖然他很想告訴對方那本書根本不會一早就被別人買走，即使被買走，你花更多錢再收一本不就得了。但眼前的顯然並不是他能夠這樣說服的Finch，事實上如果是的話，他們根本打從一開始就不會在這時間雙雙窩在一間早已打烊的書店前面。

　　「Finch，你需要盡快補充水分還有好好睡一覺才行，我明天一早再過來幫你買？」

　　看著Finch使勁搖頭拒絕，甚至露出了好像是在撒嬌懇求的神情──Reese從未見過他擺出這種表情，所以甚至無法準確判斷其表達的意義──，Reese一瞬間覺得他好像能理解為什麼總有那麼多的人陪他們的孩子去排哈利波特的首賣書，或是幫著戀人去漏夜排隊搶購IPHONE之類的了。那是個你實在無法說服的人，但你偏偏又絕無法拋下對方不管不顧或強制那個人放棄，因為這是你關愛至深之人，而到頭來你總是希望看見他的笑容。

　　站起身，往口袋裡掏了掏之後摸出支迴紋針，Reese低頭朝Finch輕聲說道：

　　「快起來，我們現在就進去買書吧。」

　　抬頭狐疑地望了Reese一眼，Finch慢吞吞站起身，但看到Reese靈巧的開鎖動作後，他立刻瞪大眼露出驚喜表情。

　　「哇喔，你手真巧！想入侵五角大廈嗎？我可以幫你控制住安全系統，這樣你就可以靠這個闖進去了。」

　　「不了，謝謝你的建議，軍方的弟兄們夠忙了，我雖然退役很久了但也不想隨便給他們增加額外工作。」

　　「好吧，既然你這麼說就算了。」

　　睨了語氣還有那麼點委屈的Finch一眼，Reese推開書店大門，把他放進去找書。站在門口看著Finch拿起本厚實的精裝書寶貝地抱在懷裡，然後再掏出幾張大鈔認真擺在櫃檯上，Reese不由得輕笑出聲。摸摸口袋裡的智慧型手機，Reese讓錄影存證的念頭划過腦海，加深了他嘴角笑意。

　　將門鎖恢復原樣，Reese看向活像小孩子剛收到新玩具一般歡天喜地的Finch，再度開了口。

　　「滿意了？那我們可以回去了吧。」

　　「回去？回哪去？回家嗎？」

　　對上Finch天真的疑問與他天真的表情，Reese一時語塞。凝視眼前的老闆兼搭檔好一會兒，Reese慢慢揚起一個微笑，而後伸手搭上Finch肩頭把他一下子攬到身邊來。感受到瞬間貼近的體溫呼吸與脈搏，Reese發現他今晚打從對方手機斷訊的那刻起就亂竄個不停的心跳回到了原本的規律。

　　「……是啊，我們回家去吧，Harold。」


	4. Cufflink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 涉及1x23～2x02劇情的小短文。好吧我承認其實我只是想寫袖扣梗XD

　　Reese留意到，Finch每隔一陣子就會用上袖扣。

　　也許間隔兩三天，有時隔上十天半個月，還沒理出個規律，但比起他可能一天內更換三五條的領帶或時不時改變風格的西裝，這算是消耗頻率比較低的服飾品了。

　　倒不是說Reese連對老闆的服裝都做了筆記，畢竟他也不是甚麼靠著觀察外表加上演繹法就能推出旁人祖宗八代的神探，Finch豐富的服裝變化能給他的資訊還是有限，因此除了剛開始注意過，他對這部分並不如直接尾隨對方那麼熱衷。儘管他確實發現Finch對服裝的講究度遠高於平均值，不過當一個人有錢到他老闆的程度，對這方面不考究反而是異常了。

　　金黃、珠白、寶藍、酒紅或石黑，各色各樣雅致的袖扣輪流出現，釘上Finch的袖口，恰到好處的搭配著他一身穿著，Reese肯定它們至今還未曾重複過。──好吧，說不定Finch成打的身分裡有人是袖扣收藏家？若無其事地瞄一眼剛走進圖書館的男人手腕邊又一對的新玩意兒，姿態放鬆伸長了一雙腿，慵懶坐在椅子上的前CIA特工不負責任地想著。──喔，或者也可能是手製西服店的經營人之類的。想起不久前為了要讓他混進華爾街，Finch對自己的袖口與褲腳絮絮叨叨的模樣，Reese單手支著下巴笑得一臉調侃。

　　「Mr. Reese，如果你休息夠了──從你看起來已經有空想些無聊事看來我想應該是非常充分，我們有新號碼了。」奇怪的瞪他一眼，老闆用他一貫公事公辦的語氣開始了他們的另一天。

 

　　Reese原以為，這樣的日子總還能再持續一陣子的，至少到哪天CIA或FBI又逼到眼前，又或是自己在追蹤某個號碼時發生意外之前，反正只要Finch一直都在，他們就能繼續過著這種伴隨號碼的每一天。

　　不過Finch其實說過的不是嗎，他的老闆一開始告訴他的，就是他們兩人都可能送命，而不是只有Reese。

　　「……遲早，我們兩個可能都會因此而死。」望著圖書館電腦桌前那張失去主人的空椅，Reese低聲複述記憶中的那段話，然後為那股森冷逼上胸口的真實感哽住了喉頭。

※

　　彎下腰摸摸兩眼正亮晶晶地盯住Finch的絕版書不放的Bear，瞥一眼那個滿臉倦容卻還是堅持先在電腦前做些確認再走的男人，Reese搖搖頭，往口袋裡摸索起那包能轉移他們這位新夥伴注意力的小零嘴。而後他指尖觸到了一個堅硬的小物件，取出一看，是顆方正的銀底黑條紋袖扣。想來是從別墅地板上撿起它之後就隨手往身上收，連他自己都給忘了。

　　站起身，Reese走到桌邊，朝Finch伸出手。「Harold，借我一下你的右手。」

　　「……Mr. Reese？」正用左手彆彆扭扭使用著滑鼠的男人停下動作，皺起眉看向他，一臉不解。

　　「你的右手，麻煩一下。」

　　愣愣凝視神情專注的Reese片刻，張了張嘴又闔上，原本似乎想再說些甚麼的Finch最後甚麼也沒說，只是抿著唇朝Reese伸出他原本在鍵盤上小心施力按鍵的右手，左手則兀自捏住滑鼠不放。

　　右手輕執Finch包了繃帶的那手，Reese先用左手理了理他鬆散開的袖口，然後掏出那枚袖扣仔仔細細別了回去。

　　注視正朝袖扣發怔的Finch，Reese柔聲說道：「我想這應該是你的。」

　　「喔……對，是的，這的確是我的。」依舊望著那物歸原主的小飾品，Finch面上浮現若有所思的神色。「……她說你追上來了，於是我想，無論來不來得及，不管你會不會發現，無論如何要留點線索才行。」

　　用拇指撫過被體溫熨得微溫的金屬表面，Reese對Finch別開臉的側面輕笑。「這個嘛，幸好你應該是我熟人裡唯一會用這麼講究的飾品的人，所以立刻就能想到。」

　　「天哪，Mr. Reese，他又來了。」

　　「誰又怎麼了？」

　　看著眼前的Finch瞬間抽回手站了起來，Reese眨眨眼，一時之間沒能把握住對話主題。

　　「我的書！喔不千萬別是卡夫卡的初版本……」　　

　　順對方視線看過去，Bear坐得筆挺，嘴裡再度咬了本看來頗有歷史的精裝書。值得慶幸的是，這次他似乎還沒開始啃，只是用口水浸濕了那本不知值他多少飼料費的紙本而已。

　　「Bear，放下。」

　　連忙重複不久前才說過一次的指令，Reese大步跟了上去。

　　「如果真要把他養在這裡，我們得好好談一談基本規則，Mr. Reese。」

　　撿回劫後餘生的愛書後，Finch惡狠狠地睨了忍住笑意的員工一眼。

　　「沒問題，Harold，你說了算。」

　　放棄再瞪已經忍不住笑出了聲的Reese，Finch轉回頭，先看了看對他搖搖尾巴、滿臉無辜的比利時瑪利諾犬片刻，最後，他只是拍一拍濕漉漉的書皮，重重嘆了口氣。


	5. Housewarming Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1x21之後的短文。也有些2x05帶來的啟發。

　　靠在窗邊俯視窗外公園裡那依舊跟棋友下著棋的老朋友，Reese露出個古怪的微笑。

　　這麼說來，自己原本就像──Han挺久以前告訴過自己的，他故鄉的那個說法是怎麼說的來著？──對了，像孤魂野鬼，飄盪在世間等著魂飛魄散。

　　然後Finch找到了他，給了他目標，現在甚至還送了他一個安身之處。

　　把鑰匙捏在手裡輕輕摩娑，Reese靠在窗邊，長長地舒了口氣。

　　就在他略微放鬆心神，漫無目的望著窗外發愣時，門鈴聲驚動了他。警醒掏出身上的槍，Reese快步走到門後，從門孔往外看了看。

　　意料之外情理之中，門外站著的，是清晨時才碰過面的Finch。忖度起是什麼事讓他的老闆不選擇打通電話而是親自找上門來，Reese把槍收回身上隱蔽處後，立刻打開大門。

　　「嗨，Finch。你已經要來收房租了嗎？動作真快。」

　　「真幽默，Mr. Reese。話說回來，如果你這麼想用我開給你的戶頭撥錢給我，我當然也不會拒絕──不過這樣平白浪費手續費的事我並不鼓勵。」

　　「好吧，精打細算先生，現在我知道你能這麼有錢的部分原因了。」聳聳肩，閃身示意對方進來後，他繼續道：「你手上拿的是？」

　　「有鑒於你應該沒有要邀請的賓客名單，我想今天就可以先替你把暖房派對簡單的辦一下。」把手裡提的香檳跟外帶餐點意思意思地舉高晃了一下，Finch側身走進屋內。

　　「這裡目前還沒有廚具，所以我就直接帶外食了。原本我有想過先裝潢好再交給你，但我想或許你喜歡自己挑選裝潢家具，所以只先擺了點基本的。」

　　挑眉看Finch一眼，Reese跟著走到桌邊和他一起把外食從袋子裡一一拿出來。「裝潢？我覺得現在這樣就很好了。」

　　「如果你只想這樣乾住著的話，我想我不如送你紐約各飯店的長期住宿。」拋給Reese一個明顯不表贊同的眼神，Finch接著補了一句：「不過為了安全起見，你的確還是該繼續維持多找幾個落腳點然後不定期換著過夜的習慣。」

　　「Finch，你要知道我可不是個多疑的人。」

　　他的老闆回了他個『你可真敢說』的表情，語氣平板的回道：「那就當我沒說吧。」

　　「Finch，你知道我的，我可沒有找人裝潢過住處的經驗。不如你推薦個設計師給我？」

　　用懷疑的眼光盯著一臉滿不在乎的員工好一陣子，擁有難以計數的房產跟裝潢經驗的無名富豪才有些不情願的點頭表示理解。「既然你對如何布置沒有意見，那我會全權處理好。」

　　「謝謝你，Finch。我相信你的品味。」

　　「為什麼我覺得被你信任品味不像是恭維……」朝前特工迷人的笑臉皺了下眉，Finch最後從提袋裡掏出台精巧的收音機。「考慮到房子目前還很空，會有些冷清，我就帶了這個過來。我想有點聲音聽一聽能暫時改善這點。裝潢好之後應該會好些，到時會考慮用些暖色調照明，也會有電視。」

　　從Finch手上接過收音機，Reese打開電源，邊切換起頻道邊語帶調侃地敲敲自己還塞著耳機的耳邊。「這個嘛，其實我已經有很多可聽的了。」

　　將固定在音樂電台的收音機放在一旁，Reese跟隨無視他的反應已經在餐點前坐定的Finch，也坐了下來，執起倒好香檳的酒杯朝對方致意。「謝謝你，Finch，這裡真的是個好地方。」

　　「很高興你喜歡，Mr. Reese。祝你住得愉快。」舉起酒杯與另一杯輕碰，Finch露出個難以察覺的微笑。

　　伴隨一首又一首知名或不知名的悠揚樂曲，對坐的兩人安靜用餐，偶爾在飲酒間交換無關緊要的談話。餐點吃完，香檳也喝得差不多後，Reese起身開始收拾桌面，Finch則負責將兩只酒杯拎到浴室去沖洗。當Finch回到桌邊把洗淨的酒杯暫時擱在桌上時，一陣柔潤的小提琴前奏吸引了站在一旁正伸起懶腰的高大男人的注意。

　　「……我聽過這首曲子。」Reese茫然低語。

　　在那大樓崩塌前，他認為國家不再需要他的服務，所以他可以去追尋自己的人生，掌握此生摯愛。在那大樓傾毀後，他以為他的國家需要他，於是他義無反顧。但到頭來，他無法肯定所做的一切是否是這國家真正需要的，而他的國家其實終究是不差他一個人的。聆聽熟悉旋律，他憶起那年墨西哥的灼熱空氣，明亮日光，以及懷中與他共舞的美麗女子那無比溫暖的體溫和她甜美的笑顏。

　　「John？」感應到突然凝重起來的氣氛，Finch輕喚眼前那正盯著收音機不放卻似乎甚麼也沒看進眼裡的男人。

　　「你跟人用這首曲子跳過舞嗎？」

　　困惑回望突然轉過身看著他的Reese滿臉認真的表情，Finch遲疑片刻後還是做出了回答。「……有是有。」

　　收回剎那間在回憶裡游蕩的心思，Reese神態柔和地注視著自己的雇主。「陪我跳一曲如何，Finch？」

　　「──請你再說一次？」「我說，你可願陪我跳一曲？」

　　「Mr. Reese，你要知道，即使在行動自如的時候我也不是個舞技高明的人，何況……」

　　「Harold，拜託。」英俊的黑髮男人踏前一步朝他伸出了邀約的手。「這裡就只有我們倆。我就只有你而已。」

　　明明話語內容是在闡述他別無選擇的無奈，但Reese溫軟的語氣卻能讓這一句變得宛如他傾盡真情說出的戀人絮語。

　　定定凝視神色自若，始終維持邀舞姿勢的前特工好一陣子，Finch嘆了口氣也往前踏出一步，把手搭上對方掌心。「……我實在很難理解你那些奇特的興趣，Mr. Reese。不過，就當是漏了給你住址讓你晚收到生日禮物的賠禮吧。」

　　一手握住對方交到自己掌中的手，另一手環上小個子男人的肩膀，Reese在Finch把手輕搭到他腰上的那刻低頭朝對方微微一笑。隨後倆人就著他們那再近一些便能成為擁抱的姿勢，依循迴盪在室內的慵懶節奏，踩踏簡單的步伐緩慢繞起圈來。

　　氣氛一瞬間安靜而祥和。Finch隔著段距離灑在Reese頸上的規律呼息暖洋洋的，彷彿冬季午後的陽光。這實在算不上是個愉快的生日，Reese心想，但這或許是他收過的、最好的生日禮物了。


	6. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reese/Finch，RFR無差。時間點主要在213跟214之間，只有開頭涉及212內Reese/Stanton的flashback劇情。不同於前幾篇清水小甜餅，這篇算感情戲為主的slash。當時基本上是在『官方都那樣了我也只好這樣了！』的心情下寫的（啥）請想看下去的人自己保重XD

　　※2009　巴黎※

　　掀開凌亂床罩，全身一絲不掛的Kara Stanton從床上坐起身，轉頭俯視她那躺在一旁、正面無表情盯著天花板的搭檔。

　　「John。」

　　被這一喚，黑髮的英俊男人灰藍色的視線轉而聚焦在她臉上。

　　揚起調侃般的笑容，她伸手從男人光裸的胸膛一路輕撫上略生鬍渣的臉頰。「介意我問問你感想嗎？」

　　神色麻木地望著對方片刻後，彷彿所有的傷痛憤怒掙扎與其他不知名情緒都不曾存在過一般，男人朝她露出了帶有濃濃調笑意味的微笑，無懈可擊的表情讓他看起來有種危險的魅力。「嗯……感謝你省下我去混酒吧找對象的時間？」

　　審視搭檔那不露絲毫痕跡的笑容，滿意地輕拍他臉頰兩下，Kara留給對方一個艷麗柔媚的眼神，隨後毫不扭捏遮掩的下床走向房間的另一側。「我去沖個澡。」

　　凝望美麗的搭檔那線條完美冶豔的背影消失在浴室門後，床上的男人再度看向天花板，恢復了原本的面無表情，緩緩閉上雙眼。

　　在酒吧裡從陌生男人口中得知她的幸福並決定不再面對她時，在機場沒能把挽留的話語說出口，放開那纖細又溫暖的倩影將她推向比自己更好的人身邊時，又或者早在那年離開她身邊毅然回到軍中時，他就做出了選擇。而人生中畢竟沒有什麼可以從頭來過的選擇。

　　眼前一片黑暗。  
　　這樣再合適不過，他不只是行走於黑暗中，他本身即是黑暗，這是他自己的選擇。

　　他無從後悔，義無反顧。

　　　　※　　　　※　　　　※

　　睜開眼，盯著灰白陳舊的天花板，花了幾秒鐘眨眨眼才回過神來的Reese從沙發上坐起來伸了伸懶腰。雖然Finch讓他弄進圖書館角落的兩張沙發都稱得上非常舒適，當工作一忙起來足以供他們應急，但說到底還是遠不如住處那張大床。不過前特工其實不乏在荒漠席地而眠的經驗，所以也不是真在乎這些，畢竟這些天來他現在所在之處能帶給他的放鬆感才是他真正需要的。

　　給人抓進牢裡疲勞審問、遭遇車禍、套著炸彈背心跑遍曼哈頓或許都談不上是他最險惡的經驗，但要把心中那繃到最緊的弦給調回原本水準還是需要費些功夫。於是儘管Finch表示今天沒有新號碼，他還是在陪Bear玩了好一陣子之後選擇繼續窩在圖書館。於是他不那麼意外的夢見了那才剛上門找過他的過去。

　　在他無言低頭凝視透窗灑落在腳邊的午後陽光時，Bear一溜煙闖進他視線範圍內，舒舒服服的趴下來，佔據了那塊彷彿被曬得暖和起來的地板。跟在他身後，Finch邊放下挽起的袖子邊走近沙發，略帶疑惑看向神情怔忡的Reese。

　　「Mr. Reese？」

　　俯身摸摸Bear毛尖還微帶些溼氣的頭頂，Reese回道：「只是夢到些往事。」而後他打量下Finch，確認對方不但眼鏡上還殘留些許水漬，連襯衫也濕了一小片。

　　「Bear的傑作？」

　　抓下眼鏡用手帕擦了擦再戴回去，看著Bear享受的瞇上眼還發出幾聲開心的低哼，Finch露出了微笑。

　　「之前忙了好一陣子都顧不上他，今天趁著天氣好就幫他打理一下。」

　　「所以你完成那些個資重建了？」

　　觀察小個子男人臉上難得的閒適神色，Reese再度露出若有所思的表情。

　　「是的。我把所有資料都重新彙整了一次，以確保即使出現其他熱心的FBI或CIA或其他單位的探員去翻舊案也不至於讓Warren先生再捲入麻煩──John？你確定你沒事？」

　　「當然，我很好。我只是在想……你讓我別道謝，那我現在該說甚麼比較恰當。」　

　　抬頭凝視已經走到他面前同樣凝視著他的Finch，Reese伸手將對方右手拉到頰邊，嘴角含笑。

　　「我想你知道許多不用訴諸言語的回答，Mr. Reese。」

　　然後他看著Finch將左手搭在他肩上，彎下身，那雙淡藍色的眼逐漸靠近他的。在感受到冰涼鏡框壓到顴骨上頭以前，Reese閉上了雙眼。

　　Finch的吻溫暖而緩慢，就像他空檔時拿出茶壺泡茶那般慢悠悠的，卻帶著無比專注與對每個步驟的熟稔自信。微張嘴探出舌尖，Reese把對方濕熱的舌頭勾了進來，細細吮咬磨蹭，並順手一帶，把原就站的不怎麼牢靠的男人扯到沙發上來。

　　用手扶住Reese肩頭，Finch在他們幾乎毫不間斷的交換親吻間一步步調整姿勢，最後總算跨坐在Reese身前，膝蓋深陷在柔軟的沙發坐墊中支撐著他大半體重。

　　「Mr. Reese。」溫柔撫摸那頭髮灰黑服貼的後腦杓，Finch低聲喚著正把臉埋到他不知不覺間早被鬆開的領口間的男人。

　　「嗯？」

　　「現在這樣我不大方便，所以請你幫我鬆開皮帶，襯衫就別管了。當然你的部份由我來比較方便，我會解決的。」

　　「襯衫會弄髒的，Harold。」在名字上加了重音，Reese抬起頭，調笑般舔了舔對方耳廓，一邊著手拆解對方褲頭，一邊聽進彼此加速的呼吸與急促的心跳。

　　「我確信你還有很多件可替換，畢竟都給你訂做滿衣櫃的西裝了。至於我的襯衫反正已經髒了。此外──衣服遮著別有趣味。」

　　「……真令人驚訝Harold，我都不知道你原來喜歡這樣。」

　　「你不知道的事可多著了，John。」

　　在最短時間內半褪下對方的西裝褲後，雙方同時將彼此掌握在手中，依照各自不同卻又奇妙地相互協調的節奏套弄揉按起來。Finch將空下的手繞過Reese頸後攬在他肩上穩住重心，Reese則背靠沙發，另一手勾住Finch後腰讓男人更貼向自己，直到他的臉抵著Finch肩窩，直到兩人身上質地絕佳的布料劇烈密合摩擦。

　　片刻後，伴隨深沉低啞的呻吟，兩人分別射在對方手裡，吐出重重的喘息。依舊維持身軀親密貼合的姿態，Finch略鬆懈了腿上的支撐力，更紮實的壓坐到Reese腿上，以便封堵住男人在他下巴上的幾下輕咬。

　　「……給我，幾分鐘吧，我馬上挪開。」

　　交纏的氣息依舊曖昧難分，Finch被擠得已經歪離鼻樑的眼鏡上滿是霧氣，Reese用鼻尖蹭了蹭框架將它推回原位。

　　「唔，其實無所謂的，這是我的榮幸，Harold。不過你真的該放棄使用把Bear的那份甜甜圈給吃掉的方式來幫他節食了。」

　　聽見有人叫喚自己的名字，Bear豎起耳朵半抬起頭，不過立刻在發現兩位主人其實都沒把注意力放在自己身上後就又趴回原地懶懶的曬他的太陽。

　　白了語氣輕快的男人一眼，Finch把頭貼在Reese頸側，一邊感受那強勁的脈動一邊平復自己的呼吸。

　　「Harold。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「我很高興你沒有離開，沒有把我留在那裡。」

　　那裡。  
　　Finch沒有詢問Reese所說的究竟意指何處。或許是最初那夜的紐約警局，或許是那夜的停車場，抑或是那夜的大樓樓頂。但其實都已不重要。

　　「……我很高興你在這裡，John。」

　　直起上半身，再度正面望進男人溫柔的眼裡，Finch審視著男人灰藍澄澈的雙眼中滿盈的暖意，最後他摘下眼鏡隨手拋向一旁。瞬間準確判讀出了他的意向，身下的Reese揪住他衣領毫不遲疑的吻了上去。

 

　　這是紐約在一波波風雪中異常晴朗的一日，也是極為難得沒有兇殺案通報的一天。對總是在這個城市中無止盡工作著的Finch與Reese而言，這也是個難能可貴的假日，值得與身邊重要之人共度。


End file.
